Assets
Assets are intel, items, or assistance that can be purchased by the host with spending money. The cost of assets is proportional to the difficulty level, and can be reduced with the basic Inside Man skill. When that skill is aced, additional assets can be purchased. Assets are one-use items. If the players fail and retry, they will lose any assets they purchased and have to purchase them again. Common assets Assets that appear in more than one heist: ; Blueprints (CCE exclusive) : These show the entire layout of the map/heist area. These are free for those who own the Career Criminal Edition. ; Risk Level (0–3) : The Risk Level shows the reinforcements of the police during assault waves and the basic amount of police it will start off with. Ex: Overkill will have mainly Heavy Swats and Heavy FBI Agents compared to Normal which will include basic swat, armored police, and little Heavy Swat. ; Expert driver : Prevents an Escape at the end of the day. ; Camera feed : Once the heist begins, the remote camera feed will be highlighted in orange. The player can interact with it to highlight guards within a camera's view. Although the player is allowed to zoom and pan, these do not actually affect the security cameras that detect players. ; Insider info (requires Inside Man) : These show the entire layout of the map/heist area, and shows the locations for some mission objectives and key items. ; Doctor bag : Placed at a fixed location on the map; can be used twice. ; Ammo bag : Placed at a fixed location on the map. ; Sniper : Shoots at police within their line of sight. Can kill a Bulldozer in one shot. The sniper has only one position and cannot move, so their covering range is limited. Unique assets Assets that appear in only one heist: ; Floodlights (Rats Day 1) : Provides better outdoor lighting. The police can disable them when they turn off the power, but the crew can re-enable them by interacting with the highlighted circuit breaker. ; Ace Pilot (Rats Day 3) : Bile, the ace pilot, will hover closer to the bus than the other pilot (Alex) does. This reduces the amount of time required to the transport the money bags. ; Slow-burning Fuel Can (Nightclub) : Spawns in an alley by the front of nightclub. After being picked up, it can be placed in one of two highlighted locations in the back of the nightclub. Once placed, a fire will be ignited and block the police. Two cans can be purchased. ; Bad Music (Nightclub) : Causes fewer civilians to be in the nightclub. This was meant as a joke about the new gaming director David Goldfarb. The picture of the asset shows an old cassette player labelled, "Dave's Classics 92 ." ; Loot Drop Truck (Nightclub) : The player can drop money bags into a truck below the manager's window so that it is not necessary to transport the bags to the escape vehicle. ; Fuel Can (Mallcrasher) : Spawns a fuel can, which can be used to burn a store of choice in the mall. ; Armored Transport (Watchdogs Day 1) : The escape vehicle is equipped with makeshift armor, allowing the driver to sustain more fire before dying. ; Shutter Codes (Ukrainian Job) : Allows the player to drop and raise the shutters at any point, preventing police from entering or shooting through the large windows at the front of the store. ; Bag Shortcut (Framing Frame Day 3) : Allows the player to drop the bags of cocaine from the roof to the bottom floor of the penthouse, providing a faster means of bag transport. This is only useful if the mission is accomplished stealthily. This does not work on console, as half of the bag shortcut is not in the game, thus making it a waste of money. Category:Assets